Kagome's little Secret
by Kikyohater1329
Summary: Kagome and her family are losing their home! So Kagome becomes a dancer. But what happens when inuyasha finds out?
1. Finding out

**Hey sup people I was so tired of writing song fics when I was watching MTVhits (the station that shows music videos 24/7!) And I got a idea why not Kagome be in a music video? So that's how this story came to mind. Hope you like it!**

Kagome's little Secret

Chapter1: Finding Out

"Inuyasha i'm sorry but I have to go home this test counts forninty percent of our final grade and besides I promised you I would be back in two days!" Kagome told Inuyasha as she jumped into the bone eater's well.'Gone again' Inuyasha thought he hated it when Kagome left even if it was forjusttwo days. Inuyasha sighed and jumped up the sacred tree hoping Kagome would **already **come back.

* * *

Kagome jumped out of the well to her own time she took a deep breath and exhaled 'It's just so good to be home sometimes' she thought running into her home "Mom,Souta,Gramps im home!" she yelled cheerfully. But quickly frowned when she saw everybody sitting at the table with sad looks upon their faces. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Kagome's mother looked at her daughter with sad eyes "Sweetie I think you had better sit down" she said motioning for Kagome to take a seat. Kagome sat "What's wrong?" she asked again. "Kagome were losing the house!" her mother cried bursting into tears. "What how did that happen!" kagome asked shocked. "Well you do stay at the feudal era a lot and rarely come home anymore so I let the bills slip by accident and now we are so far in debt we can't affored a loaf of bread! ( god do I really have to make it that bad?YES!) "We only have one week to collect 200,000!" Kagome's mother cried. Kagome ran to her room and slammed the door shut 'how could I have been so selfish I could have been here helping my family out but im too busy with Inuyasha to care..Inuyasha! he can never find out' Kagome decided as she cried herself to sleep. 

**The next Day...**

Kagome woke up bright and early she knew her family was in this situation because of her and she was going to fix it any way possible. She decided to go to school she got dreesed fixed her hair and left but not before going to her mom's room first. "mom?" she asked "Yes dear" her mother answered. Kagome went to her mother's side "Mom this is all my fault and im going to fix it so don't worry ok?" Kagome told her mom tears falling from her face. Mrs. Higurashi cupped her daughter's cheek "Sweetie, this is not your fault it's mine I shouldn't have let the bills slip so don't go entering some beautycontest for me do you understand?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome was about to argue but she knew her mother had been through enough so she nodded and left. Kagome walked to school and was greeted by her friends (um.. I don't know Kagome's friend's names so she was just greeted by her friends ok?) "Hey, Kagome were so happy to see you at school again" one girl said. "Yeah me too even after you suffered that horrible brain tumor operation!" the other added. Kagome fell over anime style! 'Why couldn't I have had a cold or something?' she thought. Kagome and her friends walked to the school doors were the saw flyers posted that said:**Looking for cute japanese girl between that ages of 15-18 to be back up dancers in Chris Brown's new music video "Run It" auditions this friday at 5:00. Don't miss out pays well!For more info call 222-5487**

'Pays huh?' Kagome thought to herself she never danced in her life but what the hell she could try right? She took out a pen and piece of paper and jotted down the numberKagome knewexactly howshe would get themoney for her family. She was going to dance!...

**So did ya like it pleze review!**

**Kikyohater1329**

**love ya lots:)**


	2. The auditions

**Thanks for the reviews here's the next chappie!**

Kagome's little Secret

Chapter 2: The auditions

Kagome had gotten all the info she needed for the auditions and was now walking up the steps of the building where the auditions were being held. She noticed 3 girls walking behind her they were laughing and giggling at what seemed like nothing. 'Are they laughing at me?' Kagome looked at herself she had a blue jean mini skirt and pink tank top and her hair was fixed nice 'How could they be laughing at me I look good!' Kagome tried to give herself a confidence boost before entering the building where more than 1,000 girls were waiting (and that was just an estimate!) they were talking, practicing dance moves,and laughing. A lot of the girls had came in groups Kagome felt alone so she sat on a bench and waited for something to happen. About 30 minutes later a record producer with sunglasses came in the room talking on his cellphone he ended the conversation and shut it closed. "So you young wemon think you've got what it takes to be in a Chris Brown music video?" he asked. "YES" the girls cheered except Kagome 'do I?' she wondered. "Well then without further ado I give you the one the only Chris Brown!" Chris Brown came in a jersey,blue jeans,and a hat that was slanted on his head "Hey ladies" he said in his sexy voice. "AHHHH!" the girls replied jumping up and down they had no idea Chris Brown was going to actually be there! Kagome nearly fainted it was bad enough she couldn't dance but now she would have to dance in front of Chris Brown! "Alright ladies form a line and let me check yall out" Chris said. The girls and Kagome formed a line Chris looked at each girl induvidualy "Too much make-up" he told one. "Too little make up" he told another. Then he came too Kagome he looked her up and down Kagome was so nervous a bead of sweat fell from her forehead. "You are pefect" he told Kagome then moved along 'Did he just say I was perfect?' Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

Chris then said "My lovely assistances will give you each a number when your number is called then show us what you can do" Two ladies in short black suits gave each girl a number Kagome was number 195. (Sure that might seem like a big number but believe me when your with over a thousand girls that is like a two) Kagome waited patienly for her number to be called then "Number 195 please come to the front I repeat number 195 come to the front" Kagome's heart sank 'So soon?' she thought. She walked to the stage where Chris and two other judges were waiting "So Ms. Perfect show us what you can do" Chris said giving Kagome a nickname. Kagme nodded as the music started:

_Let me talk to you  
Tell you how it is  
I was thinkin when I saw that body gotta get shawty  
Tell her what the young boy gon do  
Damn them chicks wit chu gotta be okay  
Babe pretty thick wit the kick that's sick that need to be hit  
So tell me what ya'll gon do_

Kagome dancedpefectly to the music the judges wrote down a few things on their papers. "Thank you very much the winners will be announced shortly" on of the judges told Kagome. She nodded but then a question popped in her head "Um excuse me but how much does this pay?" she asked. "1,000 an hour" Chris replied. 'woah that's a lot' Kagome thought as she went back to the waiting room were other girls were already waiting. About an hour later " Can I have your attention please we have the winners of the audition" A voice said on the intercom the girls squealed ' Oh kami please let me make it' Kagome prayed. "The winners are numbers: 125 ,5 ,45, 78,61,78,32.21,14, and last but not least number 195! Kagome couldn't beleive it she had won!

**So there you go pleze review **

**love ya lots, **

**Kikyohater1329:)**


	3. Practice and a suprise!

**Here's the next chappie hope U enjoy!**

Kagome's Little Secret

Chapter3: Practice and a suprise!

"Come on ladies work it!" Angelina (the dance instructor)screamed at poor Kagome and the other girls. They had been practicing the same routine for hours and were getting pretty tired Kagome was about to pass out ifAngelina hadn't have said "I guess you girls can take 5!" Kagome thanked kami and took out her water bottle to take a nice long drink.'Who thought this would be such work' she thought. Then a girl came beside her "Hi!" she said looking at kagome "Hi" Kagome replied. "Im sara what's your name?" Sara asked. "Kagome" kagome replied "Um.. who do you think Chris will pick for the main girl in his video?" sara asked nervously. "There's a **main **girl?" Kagome asked outloud. "Sure you know the girl Chris touches all over and even gets to kiss!" Sara said with a sigh. "Oh well im rooting for you!"Kagome said patting Sara on the back. "Really?" Sara asked shocked "why? do you have a boyfriend?" "Umm... not really..well I dont know" Kagome studdered thinking of Inuyasha '_Is_ he my boyfriend? I do like him a lot but I just can't tell him how I feel. I know! when this is all over I will tell Inuyasha how I feel!' Kagome decided just in time as Angeline blew her whistle "All right breaks over lets take it from the top!" Kagome sighed as the music started...

* * *

Inuyasha sat up his tree looking over at the well Kagome had only been gone a day and a halfand he was already about to go get her! "Why do I get this way when she's gone?" he wondered outloud. "Because you love her!" Shippo answered from below. "SHIPPO!" Inuyasha screamed jumping down from the tree and smacking him on the head. "Ow! you only did that because it's true!" Shippo whined. "It is not!" Inuyasha argued even though he knew himself it was. "Come on Inuyasha I can help you!"Shippo said."**You** help **me** what?" Inuyasha asked raising his brow. "Help you show your feelings towards Kagome"Shippo replied. "Oh really and just how are you planning to do that?" Inuyasha asked getting interested."Like this" Shippo answered as he transformed into Kagome. "Go ahead Inuyasha tell me how you feel!" he said in Kagome's voice."Kagome I um...I..well you see..." Inuyasha began "Yes?" shippo/kagome asked. "I um... love you" Inuyasha said in a whisper. "You what?" Shippo/Kagome asked he couldn't quite hear. "I said I love you Kagome" Inuyasha repeated louder. Shippo changed back to himself "See that wasn't so hard" he said. "Yeah I guess not" Inuyasha replied now all he had to do was tell the** real** Kagome...

* * *

Kagome and the other girls were packing their things to go home when Chris walked in the room. "Hi ladies" he said in his sexy young voice "Just came to give you your checks" waving envelopes with the girl's names on them in the air. Kagome got hers and opened it only to see two checks! One read the amount of: 200,000! the exact amount she needed for her family and the other read 5,000 for the 5 hours she had worked! Kagome couldn't beleive it she walked up to Chris just as everyone left "Why did you do this?" she asked."Well I heard about your family and so I decided to help" he replied."Thank you" Kagome said giving Chris a hug "If there's anything I can do to repay you just tell me" "Well there is **one** thing" Chris said. "anything" kagome replied. "You can be my main chick in my video" he said. "Deal" Kagome said leaving...

**special thanks to: MoonGirl19! keep reviewing!**


	4. The music Video

**Hey people thanks a lot for the reviews! Here's the next chappie Enjoy! **

Kagome's little Secret

Chapter 4: The music video

**Three weeks later**

Kagome was having so much fun living the "rich" life since she had given the one check to her family she kept the others for herself.She had bought a huge plasma Tv,a new wardrobe,a car for her mom,and tons of "bling-bling!",and baby blue highlights were in her hair.Kagome was so excited today was the day the music video would air on the Tv in front of milllions of people.Sara had came over to watch the video with kagome they had become the best of friends even though Sara had gotten a little jealous of Kagome being the main girl in the video but it was still cool."Hey before the video starts what do you say me and you go to the mall?"Sara asked."Sure" Kagome replied since they did have time. So the girls got up and headed to the mall...

* * *

"I can't beleive her!"Inuyasha exclaimed angrily beside the well.He gone to kagome's time around 10 times trying to get her but each time she wasn't there he would wait but then get bored and leave.'This time im not leaving until she's here with me' Inuyasha thought about to enter the well but was stopped by Shippo "Let me go!" he whined jumping on inuyasha's back. "No shippo I need to go alone" Inuyasha replied he would most likely have a fight with Kagome and didn't want shippo to watch. "Pleeease" the kitsue pleaded. "Fine" Inuyasha finally gave in and they both jumped into the well.

* * *

Inuyasha and Shippo landed in Kagome's time. Inuyasha sniffed the air for kagome's scent but it was nowhere to be found 'Dammit she's not here'Inuyasha thought as he walked to her 'redecorated' room. The bed wasn't little anymore it was huge with satin sheet,there was huge tv,a giant sterio system,tons of posters of people inuyasha didn't know,and the room was painted red. "Wow" shippo exclaimed "Kagome's room wasn't like this before" Inuyasha liked it well since the room was his color red.They sat on the bed Shippo bagan to jump on it "Wow so bouncy" he exclaimed jumping in the air. "Shippo" Inuyasha growled but then noticed a small picture of kagome on the desk since she had made the video Chris's company decide to get the girl's model shots as thank you gifts. Inuyasha looked at the picture Kagome had on a baby blu sparkly two piece bathing suit her hair and body were soaked she had on dark make up but not too dark that ran down her face from the water her eyes were partcially shut her lips slightly opened and her hand were on her hips. Inuyasha loved the way Kagome looked she was the hottest **he** had ever seen her. Then shippo started to mess with kagome's Tv "What's this?" he asked. "how should I know?" inuyasha replied. Then shippo accidently turned on the tv blasted "AHHH' Shippo screamed. Inuyasha drew his tetsauiga and was about to break the Tv when he noticed Kagome was on it! She had on tight blu jeans a half cut t shirt and black boots accompanied by other girls. Then a guy came in the picture with his hat sidewayz a blu jersey and blu jeans he licked his lips as he walked up to Kagome and the song began... 

**Let me talk to you  
Tell you how it is  
I was thinkin when I saw that body gotta get shawty  
Tell her what the young boy gon do  
Damn them chicks wit chu gotta be okay  
Babe pretty thick wit the kick that's sick that need to be hit  
So tell me what ya'll gon do**

Even though Inuyasha didn't know what any of those words meant he still kept his eye on that guy that was dancing with kagome.

**I got friends, and you got friends  
They hop out, and you hop in  
I look fly, and they jockin  
The way you drop, drop makes me wanna pop**

**Is ya man on the flo?  
If he ain't...  
Let me know  
Let me see if you can run it, run it  
girl indeed I can run it, run it**

Chris and kagome were bumpin and grindin on the dance floor ( which made Inuyasha pissed)

**You'll see  
Girl I can set you off  
Don't believe my age is gonna slow us down  
I can definitly show you things  
that's gon have you sayin I can't be 16  
Once I get in you won't wanna go  
(and I...)  
I'll have yo girls wishin they were you  
(and I...)  
I know your heard about me, but guess what's goin down if we leave**

**I got friends, and you got friends  
They hop out, and you hop in  
I look fly, and they jockin  
The way you drop, drop makes me wanna pop**

**Is ya man on the flo?  
If he ain't...  
Let me know  
Let me see if you can run it, run it  
girl indeed I can run it, run it**

then the song slowed down and Chris and Kagome walked outside

**Girl you feel right  
(Feel right)  
Make me feel like...  
(feel like...)  
I wanna do a little somethin  
(do a little somethin)  
Ain't no thing let you do it fo sho  
Girl the way that your wearin them jeans is turnin me on  
I'm the hottest thing thats in these streets so baby won't you rock me...**

Then what happened next really set inuyasha off.Chris took Kagome in his arms and they kissed! And by the camera angle you could see his tounge taking a ride in Kagome's mouth!

The song video ended with inuyasha in total shock as Kagome and Sara walked in the room. "Uh-oh" is what Kagome said as she saw Inuyasha's pissed face...


	5. The fight and the phone call

**Hey people thanks so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

Kagome's little Secret

Chapter 5: The fight and phone call

**Bold-Inuyasha talking**

_italics-Kagome talking_

At first Inuyasha and Kagome were just staring at each other then Inuyasha noticed shippo "Shippo leave" he said. Shippo left and the fight began...

**Why didn't you just tell me!**

_Because you wouldn't have understood!_

**Understood what that youre over here practicing lip locking with some guy!**

_No! Inuyasha I did this for my family!_

'that's true'Inuyasha thought

_Inuyasha i'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner_ (she's crying now)

**Kagome don't cry it's just that I lo-**

Suddenly Kagome's cellphone went off "I better get that" Kagome said as she left the room to talk on the phone. Sara was still in the room she looked Inuyasha up and down "Hmm..not bad" she said. Inuyasha looked at her "Who are you?"he asked. "Im Sara Carter it's a pleasure to meet you" Sara said winking at Inuyasha which gave him an uneasy feeling ."Ahhhh!"Kagome screamed. Inuyasha and Sara came running into the living room where Kagome was jumping up and downand still screaming with the phone in her hand."What is it?" Sara asked "OMG!DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO JUST CALLED ME?"Kagome screamed which hurt Inuyasha's ears. "Um..no?" Sara answered."ALEX LEE!"Kagome said. "You mean alex lee the big time japanese record producer?"Sara asked in shock."Yes he saw me in Chris's video and he was wondering if I could sing I said yes and he said maybe I could have a record deal!"Kagome explained. Then Kagome and Sara were both jumping up and down screaming "So what are you going to do now?" Sara asked. "Well he told me to come to his studio and we'll go from there" Kagome explained "Uh...could you two stop screaming it hurts my ears" Inuyasha said. "Oh sorry Inuyasha i'm just so happy!" Kagomewalked over to inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the cheek then she headed towards the door "I'll be back don't worry Sara will keep you company"Kagome said as she left.

**bold-Inuyasha**

**underlined-sara**

**So do you have a girlfriend?**

**No**

**Do you like Kagome?**

**Yes**

**oh it's because Chris is Kagome's boyfriend**

Inuyasha looked sad

**Really?**

**yeah but don't worry inuyasha there are better girls out there**

**Like who?**

**Well..like me **

Then sara got really close to Inuyasha's face and smiled. Inuyasha took a step back Sara took a step up. Inuyasha accidently fell over the couch then Sara fell on top of Inuyasha and kissed him!

**Meanwhile at the record studio...**

"So Mrs.Higurashi you have a wonderful voice" alex said."thank you"Kagome replied. "Well I do think you have a shot here so practice these lyrics and then come back next week and we'll record your single" Kagome looked over the lyrics "Lucky that my breast are small and humble so you don't confuse them with mountains?"Kagome read. "Well don't worry the fans will love it"Alex asured here as Kagome left and started to sing the song on her way home:

Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence

Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten Million ways to love somebody

Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river

Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
At your feet  
I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
Think out loud  
Say it again

Le ro le le lo le  
Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel

'Woah what a weird song' Kagome thought as she walked inside her home to see sara kissing Inuyasha on her couch!...

**Hope you liked that chapter I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


	6. Whenever,wherever

**Hi people im so sorry about not reviewing I was at my grandma's house until yesterday!Well here's the next chapter!**

Kagome's Little Secret

Chapter6:Whenever,wherever

**If you remember Kagome had gotten a record deal and walked into her house to see Sara on Inuyasha!...**

"OMG get off of him!"Kagome screamed."Kagome!"Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Sara to the floor."Sara I thought we were friends!"Kagme cried."Ha you actually bought that you backstabbing slut!"Sara laughed.Kagome grabbed Sara by her hair and threw her out "Bye!"she said slamming the door on her face. Inuyasha was in shock _'did Kagome just do that?'_ he wondered then he noticed that Kagome had dropped the lyrics to her single on the floor. He picked them up and read "Woah I like this song he said outloud!". Kagome laughed a bit ,Inuyasha blushed then Kagome got an idea. She ran to Inuyasha and tackled himon thecouch then kissed him!(yay)"What did you do that for?"Inuyasha asked stunned "Well I just wanted to prove thati'm a much better kisser than Sara!" Kagome said but that wasn't the only reason she did it."Well you are!"Inuyasha said. They both laughed a while then they just stared into each other's eyes "Kagome I actually came here to tell you something"Inuyasha began already beginning to sweat!"What is it?"Kagome asked."Um...well...I...uh...I..." Inuyasha studdered. "You what, Inuyasha?"Kagome asked "I love you,Kagome!" He finally said letting out a long sigh."Oh Inuyasha I love you too!"Kagome said with tears in her eyes as she hugged Inuyasha.Then they kissed again and fell asleep on the couch...

**Next day**

Inuyasha woke up first and looked at Kagome _'she's so beautiful when she is sleeping'_he thought kissing Kagome gently on the lips which woke her up "Uh..what time is it?"She asked looking around."It's uh 1:30"Inuyasha repiled."AHHH!"Kagome screamed rushing to her closet to get dressed."Uh...why are you in such a hurry?"Inuyasha asked."I have to record that song today I was supposed to be at the recordcompany at 12:00!"Kagome replied coming out of the bathroom wearing a red T-shirt that said 'Tokyo girl', tight blue jeans, and black boots "Let's go" she said looking at Inuyasha "Uh what?"Inuyasha asked. "Here wear this cap and you can come"Kagome repeated handing Inuyasha a red cap.They left the house Kagome got on Inuyasha'a back and with his super fast speed they were at the record company at 1:32!They both walked in "Im so sorry im late"Kagome said as she entered the record studio. "No problem you were fashionably late"Alex repiled then he noticed Inuyasha "And who is this?" he asked."Oh this is my boyfriend"Kagome replied."Well let's record your song!"Alex said. Kagome walked in the little room with the mic and that circle thing that you sing into. She put the headphones on "Ready?"Alex asked "Ready" Kagome replied as the beatof her song came throught the headphones...

**Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence**

**Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten Million ways to love somebody**

**Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet**

**Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear**

**Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear**

**Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble**

(Kagome winked at Inuyasha as she sang that part)

**So you don't confuse them with mountains**  
**Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river**

**Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
At your feet  
I'm at your feet**

**Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear**

**Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear**

**Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
Think out loud  
Say it again**

**Le ro le le lo le  
Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes**

**Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear**

**Thereover, hereunder  
You've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel**

"And that's a rap!"Alex said as Kagome came out of the studio"Wow your the only person I know that had to do that only once come back next week and we'll start your music video!" "Okay"Kagome replied about to leave "Oh you have to have a guy for the video we can have auditions if you want" Alex said. "That's okay I already have someone in mind"Kagome replied looking at Inuyasha...

**So pleze review!**

**I love all my reviewers!(kiss kiss)**


End file.
